<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Legacy in Trust (working title) by Otter_Eggs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203501">A Legacy in Trust (working title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Eggs/pseuds/Otter_Eggs'>Otter_Eggs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst in second chapter, Character Uses They/Them Pronouns, Gen, List bright sucks ass, No Romance, Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Wholesome(?), non binary character, platonic, short tags because scrolling through shit can take hours and y'all just wanna get to the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Eggs/pseuds/Otter_Eggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Tylers had been working at the foundation for less than a month when the breach happened. Apparently, it was one of the largest the site had seen in many years. Which was just Tylers’ stupid luck.</p><p>___________________________</p><p>An exploration into the character of Dr Bright through the eyes of a junior (eventually senior) researcher. meant to be read as a comedy and an angst fic. No romance.</p><p>First chapter by Otter_Eggs, second by Warmhugs4pugs</p><p>Edits on first chapter by: Director Crossing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NONE., friendship and platonic fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Legacy in Trust (working title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Tylers had been working at the foundation for less than a month when the breach happened. Apparently, it was one of the largest the site had seen in many years. Which was just Tylers’ stupid luck. </p><p>Most of the personnel had left the facility by the time Tylers found their spot in the twisting halls in the facility. And by that point it would be fruitless and dangerous to try to reach the rendezvous point. They calmed the anxiety that bubbled in their chest as they got maddeningly lost. Tears welled up in their eyes and they didn’t even try to stop them. Nobody was here to see them cry. </p><p>Tylers leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, feeling vulnerable in the open. Where could they go? Their clearance wasn’t high enough to get anywhere that could help them.</p><p>Tylers felt as if the world was going to collapse in on them, like they were not worth the time people spent on them. They wouldn’t make it out of this alive and all they could do was count their minutes.</p><p>“Whoa! Didn’t know anyone else was here. You scared the bejeezes out of me kid.”</p><p>The voice startled Tylers, as they whipped around to see a tall, blond man walking towards them. God they hoped it wasn’t an anomaly. Tylers stood up quickly, nearly falling over in their haste. </p><p>“Sorry sir,” Tylers said. It was a very good assumption to make that anyone encountered in the halls of the site was likely to be a higher rank than them. Best to play it safe.</p><p>“It’s fine, just happy I found you before anything else did. Why didn’t you leave with the other personnel?”</p><p>“I could ask the same of you, sir” He gave them a deadpan look. Ah. Probably not the best thing to say to a superior. “I mean- I got lost on my way and decided it was best to stay in one place so I could be found easier.”</p><p>“Smart idea, unfortunately I’m not the only thing roaming these halls right now. Let’s go find a safe place to hole up before a rescue team comes. Shan’t be long, our presence has probably been missed by now.”</p><p>Tylers gave the man a weird look. Who the fuck uses shan’t in everyday language? Definitely an anomaly and not someone Tylers should be following into what could be a trap. But what other options did they have? The second stage of rescue wouldn’t begin for hours. The man was right too, staying in one spot was likely to get them killed.</p><p>The hallways seemed to blend into one another as the man led them through them with a sense of direction Tylers would never have. They passed shattered glass and broken bodies. Strange ooze falling from a tall plant that seemed to be taking over the left wall. Tylers did their best to follow and observe at the same time.</p><p>“So, what’s your name?” The man tried to start a conversation as they rounded a corner</p><p>“Dr. Phoebe Tylers, Junior Researcher under Dr. Hameson; biology wing.”</p><p>“Jeeze kid I didn’t need your entire title, we’re trying to avoid death, not in-laws. Nice to meet you though Tylers.” The man laughed. Tylers didn’t appreciate being called a kid. He was 27.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Tylers asked, genuinely curious more than anything.</p><p>“Dr. Jack Bright in the flesh kid, well, not my flesh currently. That bitch is dead and buried.” Bright said, laughing.</p><p>“Wait, you’re the Dr. Bright?” Tylers felt their heart drop into their stomach. This was bad. This was very very bad. They stopped walking and looked around for a way to leave the area quickly.</p><p>“Is there a problem with that?” Bright said. He turned to Tylers with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“I know about the list, it’s safer to be on my own than with you.”</p><p>Bright sputtered, “what?”</p><p>“You’ve done terrible things to Junior Researchers like me just for the fun of it. God, I should have trusted my intuition and not followed you.” Tylers felt fear clutch their heart as they began to back away.</p><p>“You, you do realize that list is a fucking joke Tylers? I wouldn’t be a bloody SIte Director if I did half the things on that list. Who told you this?”</p><p>Tylers felt like they were going to throw up. They were fucked. They had just essentially insulted the SIte Director. They were going to be fired. They were going to have to work some dead end job as a high school biology teacher and die in debt at age 45.</p><p>“I’m not mad at you Tylers, the list being true would be the least weird thing in this facility. I don’t want my staff to be fucking terrified of me, however, so I suggest you fess up.” Bright looked calm, but his tone betrayed his anger as his presence seemed to fill the room with an oppressive fog.</p><p>“Just some of the other Junior Researchers sir.”</p><p>“Do you know their names?” Tylers wasn’t a snitch.</p><p>“I don’t know sir.”</p><p>“Looks like the entirety of the junior staff are getting mess duty for a month.”</p><p>“Does that incl-“</p><p>“No that does not include you Tylers.”</p><p>They followed Bright to the staff room, a dinky room that smelled of mothballs and looked like a hospital waiting room. A coffee machine and a sad looking vending machine filled with expired chips sat in the corner. Both of them sat at the chairs in the center, Bright picking up a few magazines before sitting down.</p><p>“Sir if it’s okay, I would prefer not to be called a kid.” Bright very clearly did not care about what Tylers wanted regarding that matter, and continued flipping through the life magazine. He licked his finger to flip a page.</p><p>“Tylers I’m 209 years old. Everyone I meet is like a toddler.” He said, not looking up from the page. “Ooh! Katy Perry’s pregnant again.”</p><p>Tylers was confused.</p><p>“Wh, when were you born?” </p><p>“1811.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Yeah, thank god for vaccines, polio’s a bitch.”</p><p>Huh, Tylers turned away from Bright and walked towards the coffee machine, wishing it brewed something stronger.</p><p>“Oh shit, is Bruno Mars the dad?”</p><p>The next few hours were going to be exhausting.</p><p>——-</p><p>After about an hour, Bright stood up from his chair and walked to stand in front of where Tylers lay asleep, curled up in the armchair. He sighed, reaching forward to shake them awake. They cracked their eyes open with great effort, reaching up and rubbing them open. </p><p>“Sorry to wake you so abruptly kid, but how’s about you work as my assistant.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“To be honest, I just want someone to talk to who’ll actually listen. You’ve been an interesting person so far and I don’t really see that much.”</p><p>“I have no idea how to respond to this,”</p><p>“You get a raise?”</p><p>“I’m in.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>